A day at the beach
by Bishienomiko1
Summary: Usagi's attitude has changed. She's kind of like....a perfect soldier? Now Heero must help her become herself once more


A day at the beach:  
  
A Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon story  
  
Pairings:  
  
Usagi/Heero  
  
Ami/Quatre  
  
Rei/Wufei  
  
Makoto/Trowa  
  
Minako/Duo  
  
Usagi sighed, punching the punching bag once more. Her life was just about ruined. Mamo-baka had dumped her…again…probably over another dream. She grunted, kicking the bag sharply, making it fly off its hook. Makoto chuckled as she walked into the gym. "Fighting 'Mamo-baka' again?" She asked. They had officially named the punching bag that. Usagi nodded.  
  
"Well, Usagi…" Minako said, walking up behind Makoto, "We have decided that it's high time we all went to the beach and tried to search for a new boyfriend for you. Usagi laughed at Minako's naive personality. "Hurry, now, and get ready!!"  
  
Soon, Usagi, Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto were headed to the beach. As they stepped out, they looked around and went to their normal spot, setting down the beach blanket and stripping of their covers. Rei wore a red two-piece with orange flowers decorating it. Ami wore a blue one piece; she was very modest, as always. Makoto wore a forest green one piece that had a slit down the center. Minako wore an orange two-piece that had a pink flower on the top. Usagi wore a black bikini, nothing decorating it. Minako, Makoto, and Rei ran out into the water, laughing. "Aren't you going with them?" Ami asked.  
  
"No." Usagi said flatly in a voice that wasn't her own.  
  
"Oh, okay." Ami nodded, a bit afraid of Usagi in her current state of mind. Usagi leaned back, resting on her elbows, her sunglasses on the tip of her nose, allowing her to look out at her territory. Suddenly, Minako ran up to the two.  
  
"Come play volleyball with me!" she pleaded. Ami shook her head no, quickly.  
  
"Who do I get to beat?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Some guys that I just met."  
  
"Count me in. I need to win at something." She said, getting up and brushing the sand off of herself.  
  
Minako and Usagi walked to the volleyball court to see a blonde haired man and a brunette who had tied his long hair back into a three foot braid. "Two chicks, eh?" he asked, laughing a little.  
  
"Duo…I really am not that good at…" The blonde began.  
  
"Oh, it's just for fun, Quatre." The braid said. "Hey ladies, your serve."  
  
Usagi smirked a little and nodded at Minako. Minako took the ball up off the ground and served it over at their side and Duo and Quatre both made a dive for the ball, crashing into one another. Minako began to laugh as Usagi fought to conceal her own laughter, which resulted in a smirk. "Ungh…Duo, I think I'm going to sit out for a while." Quatre said, standing up and rubbing his head in pain.  
  
"Okay Q-man." Duo said, "Hey Heero!! Come and fill in for Q-man!! We need to beat the girls!!" he yelled. No reply. "Be right back, ladies." He said, smoothly and ran off in one direction. Duo came back about a minute later with a man with messy brown hair and entrancing Prussian blue eyes.  
  
"Hn…" the newcomer said.  
  
"That's 'hi, nice to meet you', in Heero language." Duo informed, smiling.  
  
"Hn." He said now, a bit more angrily. Minako watched with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of her head.  
  
"They're both very weird." Usagi said, quietly in Japanese.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well I'm bored of this, anyway." Usagi said, yawning, "I'm going back and sitting down, and…I don't know, I'm going to go and think of ways to kill Mamo-baka. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja na." Minako replied, sighing. She just couldn't get that girl to have fun anymore. Turning back to Duo, and seeing that Heero had gone, she rushed up to him and whispered in his ear, "We have got to get those two together. Oh! I have a good idea. Tomorrow, your friends, and my friends could all meet at a dance club."  
  
"That's a good idea, babe." Duo said, smiling and half-hugging her. Minako instantly turned the hue of Rei's scout uniform.  
  
~*  
  
The next day, Rei beeped the car's horn over and over again, annoyed that Minako had caught Usagi's old traits. Finally, Minako ran out of her house in an orange skirt and white tank-top. "Okay! Now we just need to get Usagi then we're on our way to Bishounen Lane!!" Minako yelled.  
  
When they reached Usagi's house, Minako ran up to the door, knocking on it repeatedly. Usagi opened the door and glared at Minako. "Hn…" She's already like him! Minako thought.  
  
"Oh, my! Usagi, you aren't ready!!" Minako said and pushed her back into the apartment, quickly applying makeup and shoving an outfit at her cousin. When the two walked out and got into Rei's car, Usagi was dressed in a black halter and a black miniskirt.  
  
"What's this place called again?" Makoto asked.  
  
"The place is called Coco-Bongo." Ami supplied, reading a little book. Minako sighed and pulled the book away, throwing it out the window. "Hey!! I was reading that!" Ami yelled.  
  
"That's just a book, you are supposed to be out with your friends." Minako said.  
  
"Hn…" Usagi muttered, almost in agreement.  
  
They soon reached the Coco-Bongo and entered, chattering like girls normally do. "Duo!!!" Minako yelled, seeing the braid and ran up, pouncing him in a hug.  
  
"Hey, Minako." Duo smiled and hugged her back. Minako motioned her friends over with a furious movement of her hand. They all sauntered over, most of them not too happy. Usagi had been tricked into coming, by making a bet, Ami had just lost her book, and Makoto was getting over her last boyfriend. "Hey ladies, I would like you all to meet my friends." Duo greeted as four other boys stood. "This is Quatre." He pointed to a blonde, "He's Arabian…and loaded." Quatre blushed.  
  
"Duo!" he said.  
  
Duo chuckled, "That there's Trowa, he's pretty silent." That was a boy with brown hair, his bangs covering one eye, giving him a mysterious look to him. "That's Wufei. Call him Wu-man, though, he loves it."  
  
"I do not, not-for-long-braided-baka!!" A Chinese man yelled angrily.  
  
"And the last is Heero. He's quiet, but don't piss him off, he'll be violent."  
  
"Right." Minako nodded, "Well, I'll introduce my friends then, I suppose." She pointed first to Ami. "This is Ami, she's a super-genius!!" Ami blushed at the comment but kept quiet. "This is Rei, she's a priestess at the Hino Shrine. Makoto is a great cook!! Which reminds me, did you save any cookies?" she asked.  
  
"Keep going with the introductions." Makoto said, sweatdropping.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Eh heh… And last is Usagi. She used to be fun, but now she's an old stick in the mud." She whispered the last part.  
  
"Omae o korosu." Usagi said.  
  
"Oh!!! I'm so proud! You said something!!" Minako said, embracing her cousin. Not smart. Usagi knocked Minako lightly over the head, making her go swirly-eyed.  
  
"Baka." Usagi muttered, "Let's get this over with."  
  
"Usagi…" Makoto began, but stopped, shaking her head.  
  
"Usagi, you have to dance, I won the bet." Rei said, grinning, "So you have to."  
  
"Fine." Usagi grunted.  
  
"Koneko!" A voice called out. Usagi's eyes brightened a moment before going dull again as she turned to look at the outers coming towards them.  
  
"Haruka, Michiru…Setsuna?" she asked, bewildered, "What's up?"  
  
"Usagi-hime, we have to speak privately." Setsuna whispered.  
  
"What must we speak about?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Hime, please just come…" Setsuna pleaded.  
  
"Hime?" Heero whispered, his voice being barely audible.  
  
"Hai." Usagi finally agreed, "I'll be right back, you guys." The inners nodded, watching their hime walk away with the time guardian.  
  
"Hime, the future has changed…Chibi-Usa is still there, but…it's different. You must be ready, she may return to you to see you, she may not remember coming before."  
  
"All right, Pluto. You may go now." Usagi said and walked back to her friends, Pluto watching her hime walk away with concerned eyes.  
  
"Be happy, hime…for us." She whispered before reverting to her senshi form and transporting back to the time gates.  
  
Once Usagi reached the group, she noticed the worried looks they were giving her. She sighed, "I'm fine, bakas." She growled.  
  
"Yes, well you have to dance a slow dance with…" Rei began and finally pointed at Heero. "Heero. At least twice."  
  
"WHAT!??!" Duo yelled, bursting out into laughter.  
  
"Hn." Heero glared, "What do I get?"  
  
"I'll keep Relena away from you for a whole week." Duo said.  
  
"Deal." Heero nodded, and grabbed Usagi's wrist, dragging her out onto the dance floor as a new slow song started up. He slipped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I can't believe they're making us do this." Usagi grumbled.  
  
"Me neither. They're annoying." Heero agreed.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Usako." A voice said, making Usagi turn around, glaring.  
  
"Mamoru." She said, with a low growl, "What do you want?"  
  
"I want you back, Usako," he said, stepping closer. Out of instinct, she walked back, bumping into Heero. Heero…you are my last resort…gomen.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mamoru, I love someone else." She said and whipped around, giving Heero a long, sweet, passionate kiss. She was pulled back by her wrist and was soon facing Mamoru again.  
  
"I will have you." He growled harshly and turned, leaving.  
  
"Who was that?" Heero asked, trying his best to hide his emotions.  
  
"Chiba Mamoru. He's a baka, AKA, my ex. He has the tendency to break up with me and come crawling back." Usagi grunted. 


End file.
